1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to containers which can be nested or stacked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of the nesting and stacking type are well known in the art. Commonly, the nesting or stacking is achieved by arranging a second container in a different orientation from the lower container. These types of containers are disadvantageous in that time and effort must be expended to ensure that an upper container is correctly oriented in order to achieve the desired nesting or stacking.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,791 issued to Clipson, this particular problem is solved in that the container disclosed uses bail structures which move between a nesting or stacking position and allow a plurality of containers to be nested or stacked one on the other in like orientation. These bail structures are yieldingly restrained from movement by buttons molded integrally on the end surfaces of abutting pivot portions. However, these buttons complicate the molding of the pivot portions.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a nestable and stackable container with a simpler design which could be nested or stacked one on top of the other in like orientation for yieldingly resisting movement of a bail structure from the nesting or stacking position.